


Now I'm falling apart

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [14]
Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, German National Team, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, hell i love two (2) Jan Zimmermann, why is no one writing about them????
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Christian aime Lukas, qui en aime un autre. Jan est loin d'être aveugle.
Relationships: Christian Fromm/Jan Zimmermann, Christian Fromm/Lukas Kampa, Lukas Kampa/György Grozer
Series: RandomShot [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065
Kudos: 1





	Now I'm falling apart

Now I’m falling apart

Christian ne devrait pas être surpris que Lukas préfère Gozer, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a eu ce stupide espoir d’avoir une chance avec lui, c’était évident qu’il ne pourrait jamais surpasser l’autre joueur dans son cœur. Il s’est accroché pour rien, et maintenant il tombe alors qu’il aurait pu remonter et être sur pied depuis si longtemps, alors qu’il aurait pu s’éviter tellement de maux de cœur… Fromm est condamné à se mordre la lèvre à chaque fois qu’il est en présence de son ami, à chaque fois qu’il le voit si heureux avec celui qu’il aimerait être, les matches deviennent presque de la torture, et c’est tellement pire maintenant qu’ils jouent dans le même club polonais. Il ne peut plus regarder le passeur dans les yeux sans se demander ce que sa vie aurait pu être s’il lui avait avoué ses sentiments avant que Gozer ne le fasse…

Il a l’habitude de jouer avec l’équipe nationale maintenant, mais la douleur est toujours la même quand il ne peut toujours rien dire à Lukas, quand il ne peut plus le regarder et lui parler comme un ami. Christian commence à considérer l’alternative de mettre fin à sa carrière dès maintenant pour ne plus jamais avoir mal face à lui, pour ne plus jamais le laisser voir sa peine sans qu’il ne réagisse. Sur le banc, à côté d’Anton et Marcus, Christian ne peut que répéter cette double peine pour essayer de prendre une bonne décision, il ne peut pas passer sa vie à être le ridicule attaquant voulant un rendez-vous avec son coéquipier, il veut être tellement plus, mais n’arrive pas à faire mieux que cette condition… Christian ne peut que garder la tête baissée en espérant avoir finalement un meilleur lendemain.

Il s’allonge passivement sur son lit une fois le match terminé, le repas passé, le bras de Lukas autour de ses épaules alors qu’il lui parle de Gozer encore et toujours, comme en Pologne. Christian est fatigué d’être le meilleur ami à qui on confie tout sans demander son avis et ce qu’il peut bien ressentir. Il enfonce sa tête dans l’oreiller en profitant que son compagnon de chambre ne soit pas encore rentré, il ne veut pas paraître ridicule devant ses amis, encore moins parce qu’il est gay et attend un signe de la part d’un coéquipier si talentueux qu’il a déjà un autre petit-ami et qu’absolument tout le monde le sait… Christian relève la tête de son désespoir quand il sent une main sur son épaule, et entend la voix de Jan. Cet idiot. Il aurait pu frapper pour ne pas le voir si désespéré…

« Tout va bien ? Anton m’a jeté dehors parce qu’il ne voulait pas que je lui parle du match, alors j’ai pensé que Marcus serait disponible, mais apparemment tu as besoin d’aide Chris. » Ce gamin parle toujours trop…

« Je suis fatigué Jan, laisse-moi seul un moment. »

« Tu ne sais pas mentir. C’est à cause de Lukas et Gozer ? »

« C’est si évident que ça ? »

« Plutôt, pas mal de gars en parle dans l’équipe, ils sont inquiets pour toi, tu n’as pas jouer avec Lukas depuis un moment, comme si tu cherchais à l’éviter, et pour ne rien arranger, tu passes de moins en moins de temps avec nous. C’est pour nous, et surtout moi, évident que tu ne vas pas bien. »

« Je ne peux pas aller mieux, d’accord ? Si je le pouvais j’irais mieux depuis longtemps, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas oublier Lukas, oublier que je l’aime. »

« C’est bien, tu apprends à t’ouvrir aux autres en me parlant, si tu continues, que ce soit avec moi ou d’autres, tu pourras te libérer de ce fardeau. »

« Vraiment ? Je le traîne depuis des années Jan, je ne pense pas que ce soit si facile. »

« Mais tu te sens mieux en parlant, n’est-ce pas ? » Christian grogne, comment ce gamin peut comprendre ce qu’il ressent comme si de rien n’était ?

« Peut-être… » 

______________________________

Le gamin avait raison. Christian va un peu mieux, il peut recroiser le regard de Lukas sans vouloir se jeter d’un pont, il n’a plus l’impression d’être déjà tombé, peut-être qu’avec les mois de discussion avec Jan, il s’éloigne du rebord, ne passe plus la barrière de sécurité. Les jours sont toujours aussi longs, mais il se sent tellement plus assuré maintenant qu’il a pu se livrer, maintenant qu’il a Jan comme confident. Le jour où Jan pose ses lèvre sur les siennes, Christian n’est pas surpris, parce qu’il en rêvé quelques fois en espérant ne jamais avoir connu Lukas. Jan a l’air de savoir qu’il ne sera jamais aussi haut que Lukas dans ses attentes, mais il reste fidèle à ses côtés et continue encore et encore d’embrasser ses lèvres, de le laisser remuer ses hanches en lui comme il aurait aimé le faire avec le passeur… Jan n’est pas Lukas, il n’est pas meilleur ou pire, il est juste à l’écoute, et ça lui suffit pour le moment.

Fin


End file.
